


Foolish decisions are often as stupid as-

by Ourlullaby



Series: The Legacy he loves to pieces. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Acy "Legacy" Gle is mine. You can borrow, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Decisions, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Starks are made of Iron but Tony and Acy are Adamantium, no stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: The day Acy Gle was revealed to the world as Legacy Stark was the most terrifying day in Tony's life.





	1. It WAS a great idea-!

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... this happened. Also, these short stories will not follow any chronological order since my mind never allows me to have entirely linear plot bunnies, I think they are drunk of their fluffy tails. But hey, more fun! I might even use a few alternate stories like 3-6 possible dads for Acy. Maybe. Ideas? My plotbunnies love ideas as they are yummy treats.

The day Acy Gle was revealed to the world as Legacy Stark was the most terrifying day in Tony's life. But then someone decided to be an idiot and went to ask a rude -well downright unlawful - question from Acy and morbid sense of normalcy washed over Tony and he made sure the reporter in question wouldn't ever be welcome to any event that even had a whiff of Stark name linked to them in any terms. Oh, he also messed the reporter's phone and accounts. Tony didn't need to be physically violent, as his method was downright savage in comparison.  
  
As for Legacy, the moment she was asked the question she gave the reporter most impressive 'are you kidding me'-look usually only Tony could pull, cementing the fact that the kid was his. Acy beamed beside her dad after silent burn she had given and after few questions, she had the media eating from the palm of her hand. Tony couldn't be more proud.  
The thirteen-year-old teen could easily take over the world should she wish so in a couple of years. Pepper would probably aid her. Eh, at least she would be entertained.  
  
Media loved the fact that Acy had decided to cut her hair short and have it modeled to resemble Tony's - to Tony's horror. He had loved her long curly hair he had had the pleasure to braid when Tony had visited. It was surprisingly easy to settle into the new pattern that included more time with Acy, her adoptive parents moving to tower for as long as they wanted since they have been a big part of Acy's life. Of course when life was easy, Tony should start worrying.

* * *

 

They exited small cafe that served best cocoa and coffee you could get this side of NY when it happened. Tony had teased his daughter for her spiderman baseball cap since the girl actually has met Peter and they had gotten on like a house on fire. Acy was about to answer when someone suddenly bumped onto Tony who swore, spilling his delicious coffee while catching himself from faceplanting the ground. Then Tony looked alarmed and he turned to look at his 'Stella cara' alarm clear in his eyes "Run." he had hissed moving to tackle someone behind Acy who startled from sudden action, but meant to follow her father's order only to notice two very suspicious looking men blocking her exit and someone moved to grab her from behind. Instincts kicked in and Acy moved as her dad and uncle Happy had taught her and retaliated earning colorful swearing from whoever had touched her. Someone cried in alarm and Acy saw from the corner of her eye a tall man in black crumble to ground in clear pain. Warmth flooded in her core, she was safe as long as her dad was near, so Acy moved to dash about to keep away from the grasps, many times slipping away by inches.  
  
As for Tony, he was very thankful for Happy for all the sparring and his other instructors since Tony had mixed his watches and this wasn't the Iron gauntlet. But the sting from earlier contact was making him dizzy, indicating that Tony had once again been administered with something he had no idea what it was. Tony had gotten the second man down when he heard the screech that stopped his heart and made him turn to see the unknown assailants had managed to get their grimy hands on Acy and were dragging her towards the waiting dark grey SUV.  
"Acy!" Tony swears a storm moving to go after his kid when vertigo caught up with him and Tony finally crumpled to the pavement his vision blurring.  
Last thought Tony had when his mind went blank was;

_'Someone will burn.'_


	2. -Until we thought it through-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are idiots. It's sadly an unwritten fact in the life of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man its been a long while since I meant to post this. I rewrote this piece multiple times until decided to go with this. I hope you guys who still stalk this enjoy it.

People are idiots. It's sadly an unwritten fact in the life of Tony Stark.  
  
Kidnapping attempts had drastically lessened after the whole Mandarin Fiasco. It is rather odd that it took two different men gunning for Tony's life and media testament how badly it ended for them to really get people to think twice before they wanted to get Tony. Sadly that was mostly thought when he was wearing the armor. Joke here? Tony was as dangerous without, but in a very different way. Tony often mused should he let that surveillance video of him downing cackle of henchmen with only appliances from home deposit store to be leaked. Clint had joked that Tony was the civilian equivalent of Coulson when it came to using normal everyday items as possible weaponry. Tony and Coulson silently agreed to not tell the archer what they discussed behind closed doors. Their next discussion would be about hairbands, powdered sugar, and post-it notes.  
  
So really. It should have been no surprise to Tony that since it has been so quiet and calm that life had lured him into a false sense of security. Waking up with a splitting headache, hands bound was never fun. The small saving grace for his pain was the blindfold that blocked any source of light until someone would either yank it off or he would get rid of it. But for now, it likely was the only thing keeping him coping and in the land of the wakefulness. Tony strained his hearing the best he could as he tried to keep as still as he could manage in hopes to avoid tipping his captors off for the moment, as he had much more important things to worry about.  
  
" _Come on dad, you need to wake up, they are getting restless, you didn't include 'drugged father' in the kidnap-101 you made for me and I don't know how long I can pretend to be scared of these average bozos when I have managed to make Captain America cry_."  
Tony wanted to laugh with relief when he heard Acy whisper the sentence keeping her tone whimpering mess for a show. He got to love his kid for being crazy enough to not really freak out just yet. Or maybe she had already but her mind was similar to his in a way that freak out could happen afterward everything was said and done. Either way, it was clear Tony didn't have the luxury to pretend unconscious, not long at least.  
" _I'll add it to list_." he managed to murmur under his breath giving out a louder groan he knew their supposed kidnappers would likely hear and decide that the inventor was starting to wake up.  
" _Oh thank elemental table I was starting to get_ _worried_." Acy whispers with a relieved sigh, and Tony suddenly wishes he'd had his hands free so he could hug his kid. She sounds so out of her depth and he never wanted this to happen.  
" _They really are stupid here, I swear dad, they are idiots. They gave me a soda can with weird language on it, but I think its grape and a what I think is a sesame-honey bar._ " she carries on with an irritated huff causing Tony to  try to hold in laughter, instead he lets out another groan, trying subtly to give the barest nod in silent way to thank his little firefly for giving him this intel. Tony makes a show to stir in case there's a camera and to turn his head so they can't for certain see his lips.  
" _If its ten rings I'll fucking burn them to ground. If its Hammer we will not speak of this ever again - after I make him disappear for good_." Tony murmurs managing to slur his voice so that it sounds more of him regaining his bearings and start to waking world. There's suddenly delicate hand carting through his mess of hair that usually behaves with products, but fell to chaos in the fight, and Tony can't stop himself from giving a tiny grunt of approval as the motion soothes his aching head.

Wait.

  
" _Stella Cara...are you unbound?_ " Tony dares to ask and hears another huff from his kid.  
" _Can you believe how stupid they are_." She whispers to him, still faking to whimper as she leans to his space, its obvious by the sense of close presence and she slips him the can tap. They both know help is on their way, but neither wishes to wait for them. Acy's eyes were not covered, Tony knows the probability that entitles and he will not care to test how well that math holds. He won't give them even second more with his kid.

 

* * *

  
"Hawkeye won't believe if I tell him this."  
"Just hand me that paper cup."  
  
"You think I could use this for an essay at school?"  
"Honey I think not even your physics teacher would believe you."  
  
"Don't tell the Agent."  
"I don't think he would believe me that you could do that with a soda can, few paper clips, and a tinfoil."  
  
"Have you and underoos been tinkering again without me?"  
"It's just baking soda and some vectors Dad."

 

* * *

  
By the time the rescue team arrives the place is in chaos, some of the building is on fire, most of the henchmen are crying for help and Tony and Acy are sitting on the roof like they would be casually sunbathing, drinking soda and watching the chaos unfold. Clint whines when Coulson vehemently denies the archer from debriefing.

 

* * *

  
  
They build a blanket&pillow fort at the workshop big enough to fit bots and them two, cuddling together watching Disney movies and eating too much ice cream as Acy finally crashes and Tony pretends to that he will not have nightmares like his daughter in next few weeks. They'll face the world soon, but right now they just need their small family.  
  
When Acy wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking like a leaf Tony opens folder he has been saving and opens a string of recorded videos from the workshop.  
"Acy, I think its time that you met your mother."  
  
It's the second scariest thing on his life, but it's worth it as she wraps her hands around his neck as they watch the interactions between Anthony and Anthonia. The last file will wait for a better date. When neither is tormented with nightmares or when Tony maybe can re-establish the link and hopefully reach other Tony.

  
(He both hopes and fears the day that happens. Since he knows Legacy is as much his kid as she is hers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acy and Tony will return, later.


End file.
